Unseen Love
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Kallen has been working with Zero for awhile, and starts finding out her true feelings for him. But why does Lelouch keep gettin in the way? And who truly is Kallen's love behind that mask. Will it be her love or a person she'd least likely suspect. R
1. Truth or Dare!

**--**

**Unseen Love.**

**Chpt.1**

**Truth or Dare**

**--**

I just walked around the outside of the school thinking quietly to myself. I've been working with Zero for a while now. I think I trust him the most out of all the other black nights. Even though I, myself would like to know his true identity as well.

I just kept those thoughts to myself. I would never admit that I actually might've fallen in love with Zero. It was a stupid idea to think that Zero could ever love me like I did him.

I had heard the first bell ring meaning if I don't hurry up I'll be late for class. "Crap! If I'm late one more time its detention!" I cursed to myself.

I ran through the halls I had finally reached my class. I reached for the knob but instead the door came rushing after me! The door opened up slamming right into my face!

I remember falling backwards and blacking out. I didn't know how long I was out for; I just knew that when I opened my eyes I was in a white room and everyone staring at me.

"W-What happened?" I asked while everyone backed away to give me some room. Everyone shared glances from one to another till all there eyes fell upon Lelouch he just smiled.

"Sorry, it was and accident." He said with a smile and shrugged. I just rolled my eyes at him; of course it would be Lelouch who got me stuck in the hospital. "Forgive me." He said with an innocent look.

"Whatever." I said not really caring for Lelouch's apology. Of course Shirley swooned over his apology; she was _madly_ in love with him. What was so special about him any ways? Zero was ten times better.

I just jumped out of the nurse's bed but was not quiet myself yet, I wobbled over and fell but Lelouch cached me. _'That was weird, he was fast. Really fast?'_ I thought to myself while raising an eyebrow.

I didn't even remember him moving. I had burly noticed the closeness between us and backed away quickly. I blushed very forcefully. "I should go back to class." I said as I graved my clothes.

"Um Kallen, school is over..." Nina said quietly to herself while tugging on her skirt. Millay just smiled and put her arm around me which made me look at her weirdly.

"Don't worry kid you didn't miss anything special." Millay said as she looked down at my chest. "Nice wrack, bigger then Shirley's, that's a shocker." She said with a smile that just sent shivers down my spine.

"Th-thanks, I think?" I said awkwardly, Millay just smiled. They all left leaving Lelouch and I alone. "What." I said bluntly staring at Lelouch he just smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Nothing, just seeing if you're going to be alright, that's all." He said with his alluring smile. His voice was so familiar to me it sounded so much like someone I knew he sounded like--"Zero."

"W-what!?" I said as Lelouch had said that. He just looked at me and put his hands behind his head and laid down on the bed I quickly picked up my feet and pressed them against my chest.

"Zero, what do you think about him?" He asked me, I just blushed, what was I supposed to say to that. What would Lelouch think? Its not so easy expressing my feelings toward someone that I don't even know what he looks like.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him acting like I didn't know what he was trying to get at. I just stared down at my feet then looked up at Lelouch whose face was inches away from mine. _'How'd he do that?' _I thought. I didn't even remember feeling the bed move.

"You know, how do you feel about what he is doing, do you think he's doing good or bad?" He asked me. I didn't know what to answer. If I approved he would think I was lying and if I disapproved he would _know_ I was lying

"Um, I really don't know, I _guess_ it's not that bad, he's just trying to help the Japanese." I said with a shrug, I just waited to see his reaction but he didn't give one he just nodded his head and laid back down.

"True, he is, I actually respect him." When he said that, he actually got a reaction out of me. My eyes had widened a Britannia actually _respected_ Zero. "I think what he is doing is good, so there would be no more war." I just nodded my head in agreement. "But what's your _honest_ opinion of him."

"Huh?" I asked he just looked at me and smiled and I knew what he meant. "I don't know I don't even know who he is." I said with a shrug. He just nodded in agreement.

"So, who do you like?" He asked, I just sweat dropped why was he interrogating me like this! I had no clue why he was asking me. "You know, it doesn't seem like you like anyone at school, or do you?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head rapidly. "I don't know." I said truthfully. "I think I might be in love with this person I work with." I said he just looked at me and I looked at him. It was so awkward.

"Who is he?" He asked. I just blushed and laid down. "Don't worry I wont tell." He said with a reassuring smile. But luckily Shirley came bursting through the door. Lelouch and I just stared at her with weird expression.

"There's been a crisis!" She said and graved Lelouch's arm and dragged him away. I just sighed in relief and graved my clothes and changed.

**Later on that day:**

It turned out that the emergency was that someone maxed out the school credit cards on pizza. I just rolled my eyes and laughed at that, it wasn't even the much of a big deal.

I just walked around the school, I visited my classes I missed and they gave me my homework. I just walked around the school with the gardening club guys behind me, but I had to go to a council meeting.

I had to hurry because according to the president it was an urgent meeting. So I decided to run to the meeting. Well that and the gardening club were still following me.

I had finally reached the council meeting I found the first open seat available which sadly was right next to Lelouch. I just rolled my eyes. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He said to me, I just rolled my eyes this guy was so vain.

"What's this urgent meeting about?" Lelouch asked. We all just nodded our heads in agreement. But sadly Millay wasn't there so we would have to wait till she got here.

Suddenly the doors were bursted open and Millay came in with cards in her hands and passed them out to all of us. We all just opened them and read them out loud.

**You're invited!**

**You are to attend Millay's Birthday Party.**

**When: This weekend.**

**Where: In her room.**

**Why: because she's the president and said so.**

**There will be games and fun stuff so come!**

My eyes twitched, this was the urgent message, that we were getting invited to her party! I just grimaced. I looked around Shirley and Nanaly looked happy, the boys did too. Nina just smiled innocently.

"You all are coming right?" Millay asked us we just nodded are heads in agreement. "Good, I'll see you guys later then." She said and then dismissed us all for the rest of the day.

I couldn't really tell her I couldn't go because of 'Zero' business. What would they think of me? So I just agreed but when it the day comes I'll just say I'm sick. That was a good plan. I got my stuff and headed out towards home.

"So are you really going?" Lelouch asked me. I just nodded my head. "Alright then I should warn you though." He said and I just stopped and stared at him. "I thought that would catch your intension." He said and smiled. "Let's just say the president's party's are...wild." He said with a smile.

"Whatever." I said and started walking again. He just followed me from behind me. I got frustrated and turn around. "What!" I yelled but he wasn't there? I just shrugged it off and turned back around but he was in front of me now. "What the hell." I said and raised my hand up to slap him but he graved it.

"Aha. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said with a smile and walked away. _'What the hell was that all about?'_ I thought angrily and stormed off. I then received a phone call from Zero.

"Hello."

_"Q1"_

"Yes."

_"Our meeting is to be canceled this weekend."_

"What! Why?"

_"I just found out I'm __very__ busy this weekend."_

"Oh..."

_"Is there a problem with the new arrangements?"_

"No Sir, understood."

_"Okay then Kallen. Oh, and uh, one more thing."_

"Um...Yes sir?"

_"Have fun."_

"Wha--"

The phone call got disconnected. What did Zero mean by 'Have fun.' This confused me. I just stared at my phone the number was a blocked one. I just closed it and put it back in my pocket.

**The day of the Party:**

I was the last person to attend her party but it hadn't started yet. I gave her, her gift and walked over to the others. Everyone had really pretty clothes on, so I felt underdressed. I had a blue colored shirt on with a black vest with denim skinny jeans.

Everyone just greeted me. I walked over to Nina and started a conversation mostly her talking about how thankful she was to Princess Euphilia. Millay called us all together to sit around in a circle.

"Okay, were going to play a game." She said with a sinister smile. We all just looked at each other unaware of what wee going to do.

"It isn't illegal now is it lady president." Lelouch asked her. She just shook her head with a smile. "Or something embarrassing." He asked. She took a short pause then shook in head no again.

"We are playing...Truth...or Dare." Millay said with a sinister smile everyone just stared at each other. "C'mon don't be wusses! It will be fun!" She said we ill just agreed, we probably didn't have any choice either way.

We all sat in a circle one-by-one we got called on. It was Millay's turn to pick somebody; so far everyone's picked truth scared of what she would dare them to do.

It was Lelouch's turn when Millay picked him. But instead she changed it up a bit she added new ones or you could do truth and dare at the _same_ time. That's what Lelouch picked. "Finally someone who _isn't_ a wuss!" Millay said with a fist in the air.

"Can we just hurry up?" Lelouch asked while tilting in his chair. I just rolled my eyes he's such a pain sometimes, always wants things his way and never thinks of others, he's _nothing_ like Zero.

"Alright then, first is true."

"Yep."

"Do you find Kallen...attractive?"

"Yes."

"How attractive?"

"You already asked me my truth question."

"Damn true!" Millay cursed out loud. Luckily Lelouch covered Nanally's ears. I couldn't believe Lelouch found me attractive, it was _completely_ bizarre. Even Shirley couldn't believe it; she still looks like she's shocked.

"Dare?"

"Huh? Um...'Kiss' Kallen."

"Um Alri--"

"I'm not done! For two minutes!"

My eyes widened. Didn't I have a say in anything I didn't want to share my first kiss with Lelouch! I wanted it to be with Zero! I could not believe what was happening. I braced myself and closed my eyes as Lelouch got closer; he was so close to me I could feel his breath.

Are lips were about to touch but then--"PIZZA!!" One of the maids yelled as everyone got up and rushed out of the room. I just sighed in relief, when I opened my eye's Lelouch was still in front of me.

"What." I said annoyed then all of a sudden he graved both his hands, cupped them around my face, and kissed me. The kiss lasted _exactly_ two mins. I couldn't believe what he was doing. I could tell my face was flushed because I could feel how warm it was getting.

"There, I completed my dare." He said with a smile and got up. He put his hand out for me to take it. I did and when I got off the floor I was completely out of it and didn't know what was going on or where I was. I just lifted my hand and smacked him hard across Lelouch's face.

"Jerk." I said under my breath and walked past him. He just looked at me in awed of what I did. I really couldn't care less. We joined the others and they just stared at us.

**--**

**(Okay this is my FIRST Code Geass story that I've EVER made! so PLEASE be nice! no flames and review! and I'm sorry it's**_** really**_** short! I **_**hate**_** short stories! And also read my other stories like 'Two weeks in Hawaii' or 'I write sins not tragedies.' But yea Review please!)**

**--**


	2. Let's go SHOPPING!

**--**

**Unseen Love.**

**Chpt.2**

**Let's go...SHOPPING!**

**--**

**Lelouch's P.O.V:**

It had been a week since the party and everyone's still asking what had happened between Kallen and I. Lavel thinks we had wild make out time, Milly thinks the same except I was a 'bad boy' who needed to be punished and that's why my face was red. Shirley thinks, well I don't know what she thinks she just kept rambling on about things then stopped, blushed and did it all over again. Nina thought I took advantage of Kallen and she used self defense on me, if Kallen used self defense on me I would be dead. Nunnally thinks I just did my dare and got smacked at the end of it, she was right.

Even if it was a week my cheek still hurt. I just sat in my room while rubbing my cheek with my hand. C.C just stared at me with a smile on her face. "What." I questioned her. She just smirked at me with that same look on her face as usual while she's making smart remarks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She said. "Well other then that girl slapped you." She said. I just starred at her while my eyes narrowed. "Don't get so defensive, she probably liked it." She said and laid down one the bed while eating a piece of pizza.

"Really and how would you know that?" I asked her.

"I don't."

"Then why say it."

"It's just a guess."

"Well then, don't guess." I said and rubbed my cheek.

"Fine then, moody pig head." She said. I just got up and walked out of the room I really didn't need this. I just went through my phone book. Milly, Shirley, and Nina went shopping they also took Nunnally with them. Lavel is well, following Milly around so I guess they're all gone, then that just leaves Suzaku and Kallen.

I called Suzaku asking him what he was doing. He just said that he had some important job he had to do and would be back later. So that just left Kallen, I called her phone but it went to machine, she's probably ignoring my calls so why not surprise her. I took Lavel's ride he wasn't using it so I guess I would use it.

I rode over to Kallen's house on the motorbike; it didn't take me that long she didn't live that far actually. I walked up to her door and rang the door bell. A maid answered. She was tall and had brown hair and strangely resembled Kallen. "Um yes may I help you?" She said in a very delicate voice I just smiled.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kallen? Is she home at the moment?"

"Yes she is."

"May I speak to her?"

"Yes, come in." She said and moved aside and let me in. "Your jacket sir." She asked me I just shook my head gently she just smiled and looked at me. "Um if I may ask, what is your connection to Kallen, are you her boyfriend?" She asked me. For a maid she sure likes to interrogate her boss's guests.

"You can say that." I said, I mean I was a boy who just happened to be Kallen's friend, so yea technically I am her 'boyfriend'. The maid just smiled and looked at me up and down and headed upstairs to get Kallen. The maid had very delicate steps while walking up stairs not like most maids who scurry up stairs.

* * *

**Kallen's P.O.V:**

I just sat in my room, I couldn't believe all the rumors flying around about me and Lelouch, but I found Nina's to be the funniest of all. If I would have used self defense on Lelouch, I probably would've killed him. I just sat in my room on the computer until I herd a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked already knowing who it was.

"The maid."

"What do you want?" I said kind of mean.

"There is a gentleman here to see you; say's he is your boyfriend?"

"What!" I screamed and opened the door.

"Yes a nice young man down stairs." She said with a smile. "He's very nice looking; if I knew you had someone coming over I would've prepared lunch for you two." She said with another smile. "He's rather cute Miss. Kallen, you should've told me you had a boyfriend, we could've had the 'talk'." She said I couldn't believe her she's the maid and my mother and wishes to interfere in my private life and to treat me as if I'm twelve years old.

"**No thanks**." I said as we walked downstairs. And standing there non-chalantly was Lelouch I just rolled my eyes at his incompetence, how dare he fill my mothers head with such impure thoughts such as him being my boyfriend the nerve he has.

"It's _**you**_." I said as I walked to him.

"Aw, Kallen you don't seem happy to see me."

"What do you want?!"

"I'm bored; want to go get some ice cream?" He asked me. Why would he come and ask me of all people, was everyone else busy and I was his last option? I hated being a backup to these people, I just hated going to school. An 'aw' was herd from the background I turned around and it was my mother.

"Do you mined!?" I yelled at her.

"Sorry." She said and started sweeping in another room.

"Well that wasn't very nice now was it?" He said to me I just looked at him, I knew it wasn't but still she had no right eavesdropping into are conversation. "You should apologize to her." He said I just graved his wrist and lead him outside. "Your so nice to the Japanese, why not her?" He asked me.

"Because she's my mother and I can treat her whatever way I wanted to." I said to him not really knowing exactly what I had said. His eyes just widened as he looked at me but they went back to normal after a while. "What." I said.

"So since she's your mother you choose to treat her like dirt." He said to me, I just looked at him while my eyes narrowed. How dare he say that to me, she's my mother and I can treat her in whatever way I wanted and he had no say in what I did.

"You don't know what your talking about, she's my maid and she was eavesdropping so I got mad, wouldn't you." I said to him. He just shook his head to my surprise and sat on the patio wood.

"She's your mother and is curious."

"So, it still does not give her the right to--"

"No _you_ don't have a right to talk to _her_ like that." He said. "The one who gave you life and takes care of you and you choose to treat her like that." He said. "All mothers do that, it's a way of life, and you don't even care."

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"The one who_** 'raised' **_you."

"Shut up." I said raising my voice a bit.

"Fed you, bathed you, sang happy birthday to you."

"Shut up." I said again.

"And you treat her like shit, pitiful just pitiful."

"Shut up shut up shut up!!" I yelled as I lifted my hand to his face to smack him.

"It's all right, I know how you feel." he said, I dropped my hand immediately. "I have a certain hatred towards someone as well, an evil man who couldn't care less if I was alive, well actually he pronounced me dead in his book and to think I once called him _father_." He said. My eyes just widened I never knew that about Lelouch.

"I-I'm sorry Lelouch."

"What are you saying sorry for?" He said. "We all have family problems." He said with a smile. "But c'mon, lets go get some ice cream." He said and I just followed behind him. He came on Lavel's motorbike I just walked but stopped. "Is something the matter?" He asked me.

"Um, yea...where's the car seat?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh I must've forgotten to attach it, oh well you can ride with me." He said.

"Um, no thanks Lelouch." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't ride in the _'bitch'_ seat." I said.

"Oh...sorry you're going to have to."

"What!"

* * *

**5 Mins. Later:**

'_I could not believe he convinced me to sit in the bitch seat.'_ I thought to myself as we drove throughout traffic. "You know it would be wise of you to hold on to me." He said as we drove. I just rolled my eyes there was no way in hell I would wrap my arms around Lelouch.

"And why would that be?"

"Speed bump!"

"Wha--" I said as I was cut off by almost falling off I quickly clung to Lelouch as if life depended on it and in this case it did. I guess hell didn't have much say in it anymore. I could hear him laughing I just rolled my eyes and blushed from embarrassment. "That wasn't funny." I said he just laughed some more.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was--Ow!" He said as I tightened my grip around his waist pinching his sides. "That hurts." He said while looking back with a sad face. I just laughed at that. For the rest of the ride Lelouch and I rode in silence. It was kind of awkward, we had ran out of things to say to each other I was just glad that he didn't bring up the whole 'crush' thing again.

We finally arrived at the ice cream shop it was a tiny place but nice. Lelouch ordered and got our ice creams. "So why didn't you go shopping with the others?" He asked me, I had no clue what he was talking about. I guess he tell from my expression on my face that I didn't know about it. "Strange I thought they would've invited you?" He said as he took a lick from his ice cream.

"No, I don't think Shirley likes me that much." I said all of a sudden. Lelouch just stopped licking his ice cream and looked at me as he raised an eyebrow. "What, I don't think she likes me, she's always so awkward around me and never really speaks and she gives me weird looks." I said and bit my ice cream which I shouldn't have done because I got that weird feeling when cold stuff touches your teeth and there really sensitive, It felt weird.

"Weird? Shirley likes everyone?"

"Well I guess not me."

"Well we'll just have to change that then."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll just ask her and get to the bottom of this alright." he said I just shook my head I didn't want him to interfere in my life especially with Shirley who I have to see all day. "It will be no problem really." he said to me but I still shook my head in disagreement to this.

"Please stay out." I pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. So what color is your dress?" He asked me as I almost chocked on my ice cream I just thumped my chest until it was gone. "Are you okay?" He asked me I just nodded my head 'yes' as I looked at him confusingly.

"Dress? Dress for what?" I asked. He just looked at me strangely and started laughing all of a sudden. "What? What's so funny?" I said confusingly. I really didn't get what was so funny about a dress? Lelouch had a really weird sense of humor.

"So your telling me your on the student council and don't know about the annual ball?" He said my eyes widened he just smirked. "I guess you don't, well every year the council plans a ball in the 'ball' room." He said. I couldn't believe my stupidity that was the first time I met them all in that room and never thought that eventually we would have a dance.

"Well then. I'll just have to go shopping then."

"Then let's go."

"W-What."

"You herd me; we're going dress shopping for you." Lelouch said. I just stared at him weirdly I never knew Lelouch was ga- "You know, from a man's perspective." He said as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I just nodded as we threw the remaining half of are ice cream's away, Lelouch got in one more lick before he tossed it.

**

* * *

**

15 Mins Later:

"So what dress first?"

"Huh? Um I don't know, maybe the pink one? Or the yellow?"

"What about the purple?"

"Purple?" I said looking around the store till my eyes fell on a beautiful shade of purple. I decided to try on all three of the dresses. Lelouch just sat in one of the chairs in front of the changing rooms as I tried stuff on. The first one was a pink dress which had a lot of sequined on it and a lot of slits and cuts all around it and was short. I came out in it and Lelouch bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You look like that time you were a bunny!" he said while smirking and preventing a laugh. I just blushed and ran back in a quickly took it off. Next was the yellow dress it was a bit poufy and it came with a hat but I thought it looked practical? It was a very long bug poufy dress with pink flowers and green vines. I came out and again Lelouch was laughing.

"Now what!" I said rolling my eyes not understanding Lelouch's sense of humor.

"You look like one of those girls from the little house on the prairie" he said laughing

I just walked back into changing rooms and there staring at me was the dress Lelouch picked out. I just shrugged and put it on. Surprisingly it felt really nice, and it fitted perfectly. It was on of those dresses that tied from the neck it had a long back but a short front. It was like a triangle cut it went in that type of angle. It had ruffles at the edge of the dress but it was a bit short because it didn't touch the ground.

The dress was had a few sequin's that just made the dress shine. I held my breath and walked out of the changing rooms waiting for Lelouch to start laughing yet again. When I came out his eyes were wide just staring at me. I blushed and crossed my arms. "What..." I said with an awkward smile.

"You look amazing." He said as he got up and walked over to me. He looked me up and down and all around. "Now this dress is more you." He said put his arm over mine. He then pinched both my cheeks for now apparent reason. "Aw. Little Kallen. All grown up." He said and smiled. I just stepped on his foot and he let go.

"Alright. I'll get it." I said. "But _you're_ paying." I said with a wicked smile. He just starred at me with a 'say-what' expression. "You're the one who wanted to go shopping, and the one who wanted me to get _this_ dress." I said. He just thought awhile but gave up after a while.

"Alright." He said and pouted. I just smiled and went into the dressing room to change and I would meet him in line. I slipped off the dress and slipped on my shirt when suddenly I herd a knock on my door.

"Hello?"

"Um excuse me Miss, you have a call."

"What!?" I yelled as I opened the door half way hiding the lower half of my body so the cashier wouldn't see me. "From who?" I asked her. She just shrugged saying that I would know and handed me the phone.

_'Q1'_

"Hai."

_'I just wanted to apologize for canceling the meeting last week,'_

"It's alright I actually had something to do that day."

_'Really, like what? A date?'_

"What! Noooo" I yelled into the phone as I was slipping on my pants. "Just some school thing." I said. Why was Zero asking me these questions? I never knew he had such interest in one of his 'chess' piece allies.

_'Alright, are you busy now?'_

"Um, a bit but I could ditch if you liked?"

_'No, I was just asking.'_

"Um alright then?"

_'Oh and Q1 one more thing.'_

"Yes."

_'Have fun on your date.'_

"What!?" I yelled to the phone as I fell while tying my shoes. I suddenly herd a knock on my door again. "Umm...Hold on, I'm almost done." I said while getting up and finished tying my shoes.

"Well hurry up, there some people here to meet you."

"What?"

"Surprise!!"

"Huh? Oh um, hi everyone..."

**--**

**(A/N: Okay yea...um...yea...lol I don't know what to put...Okay the people who said surprise said it in unison and popped up behind Lelouch as Kallen opened the door but she was kind of on the floor since she fell and was tying her shoe, so just remember earlier in this story, They ALL went shopping, then Lelouch and Kallen went shopping. So that's the ONLY! Clue all give you... : R&R!! ))**

**--**


	3. Ding!

**--**

**Unseen Love.**

**Chpt.3**

**DING!**

**--**

**Flashback:**

_"What!?" I yelled to the phone as I fell while tying my shoes. I suddenly herd a knock on my door again. "Umm...Hold on, I'm almost done." I said while getting up and finished tying my shoes._

_"Well hurry up, there some people here to meet you."_

_"What?"_

_"Surprise!!"_

_"Huh? Oh um, hi everyone..."_

* * *

**Lelouch's P.O.V:**

The student council had ambushed me while I was paying for the dress. They all had stared at me weirdly. I had told them how I had taken Kallen shopping and other stuff. They wanted to see where she was so I showed them where she was changing. Milly had a really wicked grin on her face as usual probably thinking of something absurd and ridiculous.

When Kallen had opened the door she was on the floor and blushing a bit. "Huh? Oh um, hi everyone..." She had said. I couldn't help but surpass a chuckle at the scene before me.

I just smiled while staring at Kallen's face. The look she got from everyone was _**priceless**_. It was a bit awkward for her, I could tell she was being really nice and blushing alot. "So what are you guys doing here?" Revel asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Milly said.

"It is?" Revel asked.

"Yes silly! There on a date!" She said happily.

"What!" We all said in unison. I coughed a bit as if there was something in my throat. Kallen just gave me a death glare that read. 'this-is-all-your-fault.' look and Shirley looked like a loss for words. Revel just kept nudging me about finally taking the 'plunge.' And Nina just smiled shyly as usual.

"We are _not_ on a date." Kallen said.

"It's okay Kallen I think we can tell them" I said and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Tell us what!?" Milly asked intrigued.

"Yea tell them what?" She said.

"Well dear. That were getting married!" I said with a smile.

"What!" they all screamed.

Shirley fainted. Nina blushed. Milly smiled. Revel just kept saying 'when I meant plunge I didn't mean _that_ plunge!' And well Kallen, well she looked pissed. "We are _not_ getting married!" Kallen protested.

"Oh yes we are dear. Don't you remember?" I said innocently.

"U-uh uh! UGH!" She yelled.

I just smiled. Kallen was at a loss for words and this upset her. I was so happy. "Just kidding." I finally said just watching Kallen's expression was good enough for me. "That's what you get for making me pay." I said with a smirk. She just walked over to me and slapped me. "Okay, I deserved that." I said while rubbing my yet again sore cheek.

"I'm going home." She said as she graved the bag and started to walk away.

"Aw c'mon don't be a spoiled sport!" Revel shouted.

"Yea c'mon Kallen!" We all shouted towards her.

She just sighed and dropped her bag. We all just smiled at her. Milly rushed over to her and gave her a hug. "So glad you stayed Kallen. We can have _girl_ time!" She shouted with a smile. Kallen just starred at her with an awkward laugh.

"I-its alright...I've already had girl time." She said. I just starred at her funny.

"What!" Milly said with sad eyes. "When!" She asked.

"Today." She said. "With Lelouch." She said and looked over to me with a smirk.

I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong Lelouch? Did you not have a good time?" She said with an evil grin.

"Of course I did Kallen. But it wasn't as good as are 'wild' make out time at the president's party." I said with a smirk. She just blushed and narrowed her eyes at me. Shirley fainted. Yet again. "So what should we do now?"

* * *

**Kallen's P.O.V:**

I could not believe this! Lelouch and his big mouth! 'So what should we do now?' I mocked him in my head. I cold not believe this! "Ow!" I yelled as I kept getting my haired pulled from back and forth. When Lelouch had said that the council had a weird gleam in their eyes. Milly graved me and yanked into the first hair salon they could find and have me doing a whole makeover and not just that. If _they_ like it then _I_ have to wear it to the _ball_.

I just sighed and groaned as I got yanked from back and forth. I could feel them clipping my hair from different sides and putting hair spray every where as I constantly coughed. "Done!" Yelled one of the high pitched girls as she walked over to the others. "Presenting!! Mistress Kallen!" She yelled in a squeaky voice.

I just came out slowly. They all just stared at me like Lelouch had done before. "What?" I asked. They acted like they've never seen a human being. I mean yea whatever I don't seem to do my hair or wear make-up as other girls do but I still look pretty decent.

"You-" Shirley. "Look-" Nina. "Sexy!" Milly. They all just turned and looked at her. "What! She does!" they just stared at her some more. "Oh alright. Beautiful!" She said. I just blushed a bit from embarrassment.

They had put my hair up with alot of curls and waves. They hand some of them fall from different sides of my face very gently. The make up was very suttle. A light white center with a really light lilac purple eye shadow. They also put on a little bit of blush on me with some light pink lip gloss.

"Wow Kallen if you weren't Lelouch's girl I'd!--OOF!" Revel started off until Milly put him in a headlock.

"If she wasn't Lelouch's girl what?" She said with a threatening tone.

"N-nothing lady president." He said.

"Mmhmm." She said with an 'I'm-not-believing-you' look.

I just ignored them as they bickered back and forth repeatedly. "Y-you look pretty." Nina said while she tugged at the end of her skirt as usual. She just had a blush on her face with a small smile.

"Huh? Oh thank you Nina." I said politely. She was so kind. I wondered why she's haven't had a boyfriend before?

"Yea you do." Shirley said.

It was a surprise hearing Shirley say that. It's not that we don't like eachother its just that it's weird because she thinks I'm in love with Lelouch. "Thank you. So, what will you guys be wearing?" I asked them.

Milly was the first one to act upon what I said. She pulled out this blue sequend dress with a pludging neck line and white ruffels on it as well. Shirley yanked out a pink dress with alot of ruffels around it. and I mean **alot** of ruffels. The dress was practically a huge ruffle! And Nina's was a very light simple yellow color. no slits, cuts or pludging neck lines. Just **simple**.

"There pretty." I said with a smile.

"Well..." Milly said.

"Well what?"

"Who are you going with!"

"Huh? Eh..." I didn't think that far ahead into this thing.

"Wait. Are you saying you dont have a date? Well that's going to be a problem. Now isn't it." She said with a smile and small nod.

* * *

**20Mins Later:**

"Please! lady president! Do I **have** to do this!" I pleaded towards her.

"Yes! If you want a date you do!" She said.

"But what if I dont want a date!" I said.

She just came over to me and yanked at my cheek's squishing them with her hands. "C'mon Kallen. Who doesn't want a date. Espeacially with a fox like you!" She said while grasping my shoulders tightly and with a smile.

"I dont know about this lady president." I said.

"Oh stop being such a worry wort." She said with a smile as she went over to the booth and rang a bell. "Alright people! Every time you here this bell your five miuntes are up! Head to your left when you here it! Alright!" She shouted and hit the bell.

First person to come to my table was an averege lookng guy kind of well built. Light brown hair. Kind of shaggy. School uniform on. He seemed alright. Maybe I will like this thing. "Hello..." Oh my gosh! his voice. he had this squeky high pitched voice like the girl at the salon. How can someone so handsome have a voice like that!

"H-hi..." I stuttered out.

"So your kallen." He squeked/said.

"Y-yes..."

"Im Asuma."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too--" DING!

"Alright then bye!" I said and waved goodbye. I just sighed this day could not get any worse.

* * *

**A Billion and One Dings Later:**

I had thought to soon. After the first one, the other dates had just gotten worser. One was half bald, another had something caught in his tooth, and one kept staring down at my chest! This day had been hell! I just sat in my chair with my drink in hand with my palm cupping my left cheek. I just wanted this last date to be over.

"Hello." I herd infront of me. I just sighed and looked up. I just froze in place. The person ifront of me was a tall, britanin, with dark black hair and light fair skin. He aslo had these light green eyes that just seem to sweep you up into a vortex of awingness. "I'm Kouji." he said with a smile as he sat down.

"U-uh..." I stuttered to say.

"Kallen." He said.

"U-uh..."

"Yes?"

"Uh'Hu." I said and nodded slightly. The man infornt of me was beautiful, I mean handsome! Oh who am I kidding he's perfect.

He just smiled and laughed a bit. "So. What do you do for a living?"

"Black knights..." I said not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"What!?" He said as his head snapped back a bit.

"Huh? What. Oh no I meant...Chess!" I said trying to think of a cover up. "I play chess as a living..." I lied.

"Oh...A gambeler?" He asked.

"Uh no! I just play it...you know. As a hobby?"

"Oh. Thats nice I play it as a hobby too." He said with a smile.

"Thats nice."

"Um...So I was wondering if you weren't doing anything later on this week maybe...um we can..." He started off with a nervous looked and rubbed the back of his head.

"We can..." I said motioning my hands for him to go on.

"If we can--" DIIING!!

"Alright move guy its over!" Milly said as she shoved him out of the seat. "C'mon kallen time to go home." She said and yanked me away.

"Well it was nice meeting you!" i shouted as she dragged me outside.

"Y-you too!" He said and waved as I left.

* * *

**Lelouch's P.O.V:**

"Do you want to go out with me. Is it that hard!" The boy said as I just watched him from afar. "She probably think im an idiot or something now!" He said and paced back and forth in the place. I appeared from out of the shadows.

"Well she may not. But I do." I said and smirked.

"What?" He asked and turned to me.

"The girl. " I said.

"You mean kallen?"

"Yea whatever." I said and sat down.

"And what about it?" He said.

"Leave her alone." I said.

"And why should I?"

"Well lets just Kallen and I have something going on..."

"Okay dude just cause you 'bonking' her doesn't mean I will leave her alone." He said.

I just smirked and sat down and picked up a suitcase I had hid under one of the tabels. "Whats that?" He asked me. I just smirked. I could tell I had caught his attention. I just placed it one the table and opened it up. I placed all the peices on the board correctly I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Lets play." I said.

"W-what?" He said.

"Well I couldn't help but over here your guy's conversation." I started off. "You know. About playing chess as a hobby. Its my hobby as well. Except I gambel." I said

"So basically you were eavesdropping?" he said.

"You cold say that." I said and shrugged. "So...You in. or are you in?" I said with a smirk knowing wether way he could never pass up a game with an argatic prick.

"Fine." He said. "But what are we wagering?" He asked.

"Kallen." I said.

"What!?"

"You herd me. If I win you leave her alone."

"And if I win?" he asked.

"Then _**I**_leave her alone." I said.

He just thought about it and nodded. "Lets play."

* * *

**5mins Later:**

"Gah!" Kouji got up and just gawked at the board.

"Whats wrong Kouji? You lose?" I asked.

"B-but how...?" He wwondered looking at the chess board.

"Easy. You thought it was an easy win so you over thought." I started off. "You thought because I sacrifced my king that you could get the best of me. But. yo were wrong." I said as I packed up the peices.

"It doesn't make sence! I want a do-over!" He shouted.

"Sorry." I said and picked up the suit case. "No do-overs." i walked over to the door but stopped when he spoke up.

"I wont leave her alone then!' He shouted. I just inwardly smirked. Oh how I knew he would say that.

I just walked over to him and flashed my eye. "You will stay away from kallen from now on. If you are ever in 20 feet of her squak like a chicken and run away." I said wanting to have a little fun. "Oh and forget this little meeting between us ever happened. Alright?"

"Hai!"

"Good." I said as my eye went back to normal.

"Huh? W-what the hell happend?" He said all of a sudden. "Whose there!" he yelled as I shut the door.

_'Tomorrow should be intresting.'_ I thought and vanished as he ran out of the store and looked around. I inwardly smirked again.

**--**

**(A/N: Ta'da!! yea this chpt sucked SO WHAT! I couldn't think right today! soooo yea! R&R plz! it makes me happy! i would actually update faster if I got more and LONGER comments. lol. I know. Im spoiled. xD )**

**--**


	4. AuthorsNote!

**(A/N: OKAAAAAY!!! I'm am SO sorry to say this but i wont be updating any of my stories for about.......SIX! months. :{{{ sad inoe. But my sis is going to SPAIN! and wont be back ti'll JUNE-JULY!!! I am utterly sorry, I HAVE been trying to update but i'also be making new stories and my sisters comp. has been acting up so updating a new story/chpt has been a hassle for me. I am UTTERLY sorry. Today is friday, jan 9, and my sis is leaving this 11, if people who are barely reading my stories i'm sorry to say that an update will not be coming. Maybe if my 'rents would get me my own, but that wont be happeneing any time soon. Once again, SORRY! GOMEN! and PADONAME!(Spelled wrong...) **

**- Moonlight-Shimmer.**

**:{**


	5. AN

Hello everyone, yes i am **DEEPLY** sorry that i haven't been uploading ANY stories and i said i'd do it during thanksgiving break, and then winter break, i have been really busy this up in coming year! like my brother was in a serious car accident, my sister is pregnant, my other sister is graduating college and not to mention my dad is going to be getting knee surgury soon.

i had recently shecked my sisters laptop cause i had been working on a udate on my latest story **QueenOfYoutube** that i very proudly worked hard on. Yet she had boughten a new computer yet thankfully she kept the hard drive, sadly..she found no use for my stories and whalaa....they are GONE! );

and i try using my brother's computer to write stories but honestly i've been writing them on a laptop for so long its uncomfortable, because with the laptop you get privacy, noone has to see you while your just typing away happily, yes i know that is a pretty lame excuse but i have nothing else i could tell you, summer is coming up, im going to be done with school for the next 3 months in about 2 weeks, and in july band camp starts ONCE again, so stories WILL be coming slow, but i will MOST DEIFENTLY update this year!!! i promice(:

but **THANK YOU TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS WHO HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH ME! ):**

sorry for the long waiting-

_**Moonlight_Shimmer**_


End file.
